Fast and Unstoppable
by RacerBoy-Chase
Summary: Ron's 17th birthday, he lands a surprising gift and begins a new faster lifestyle. AU to where STD never happened.


Kim Possible: The fast and the Unstoppable.

A Kim Possible movie done my way. In an AU world where STD never happens. Most people will not agree with me on the way I write because to me Ron is the man. I really think he should have got more props during the series.

Summary: On Ron's 17th birthday he gets a very surprising gift and discovers a hidden talent.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Blond hair was all that could be seen sticking out of the lumps of cover that was piled on the bed in the messy bedroom. To the side of the bed a naked mole rat slept soundly in a cage dreaming of cheese. Both occupants, that is man and rodent slept through the loud knocking that was issuing from the door in the room.

"Ron, honey. It's time to get up now." A female voice called into the room through the closed and locked door. The guy with blond hair, Ron just rolled over in his sleep and snored loudly.

"It's no use, Kimberly. I just can't seem to wake him." A middle age woman told the young red headed girl standing beside her in the hallway. The red headed girl, Kimberly sifted through one of her pockets before pulling out a black paper thin device.

"Maybe I can, with the new and improved Kimmunicator, Misses Stoppable?" Kim suggested.

"You're welcome to try dear. I'll be done stairs making breakfast." With that Mrs. Stoppable left the red head girl alone in the hallway. Kim activated the black device and was met with the face of a younger black boy.

"We can't seem to wake up, Ron. I think Procedure 743 should be effective enough, Wade." Kim said to the black device.

The black boy on the screen nodded. "Procedure 743 it is then, Kim."

The red head sat the black device on the ground and stood back. Small discs on the back of the device activated and sent it hovering in the air. Moving forward the device slid underneath the locked door and into the room with the sleeping teenage boy and his hairless pet. The hover jets propelled the device higher until it floated directly over the bundle that was the teenager, Ron.

With a smile, Wade leaned forward in the picture on the screen and spoke into a microphone bolted to his desk. "Attention Customers, All Nacos will be on sale today. Three for a buck."

These words awoke the sleeping blond immediately and sent him sprawling forward as if reaching for something. Unfortunately such actions only sent him off his king size bed and into the floor. The impact awakening him from his stupor, the teen looked around until his eyes fell unto the hovering Kimmunicator and the laughing Wade displayed on the screen. Glaring, he said. "Procedure 743 I take it?"

Wade nodded. "Procedure 743. Happy Birthday, Ron."

Ron's eyes widened and he consulted the calender in his room. Ignoring the picture of the hot blond girl standing next to a 2000 Nissan Skyline GTR R34 V-Spec, he could tell that it really was April 30th, His birthday. "Boo-ya!" Ron yelled excitedly as he scrambled through his things to find clean clothes. Settling for a Red shirt and blue cargo pants, he tossed them on and then unlocked and opened his door to find Kim waiting for him. The black device silently hovered back into the red head's pocket.

Once the door was opened and she saw Ron, Kim flung herself on her friend in a tight hug. "Happy 17th birthday Ron!"

Ron smiled and hugged back. "K.P. We really got to talk about Procedure 743."

Kim stepped back blushing slightly. "I know, Ron. But it was the only thing I could think of to get you up. Your mother had been out here knocking for ten minutes."

"She make breakfast?" Ron asked already moving down the stairs.

"Yeah, She was making it when I came. Should still be pretty hot."

Stepping into the kitchen Ron saw the table full of food that his mother had made. "Boo-ya!" He cheered as he saw that it was his favorite breakfast. "Tacos!"

His mother smiled back from where she was cooking the last breakfast taco. "I see Kim was able to wake you up. I made you favorite, dear."

Ron hugged his mother in appreciation. "Thanks, mom."

With a tear in her eye, Mrs. Stoppable hugged back. "My baby only turns 17 once."

Moving away Ron moved to the table and took a seat beside Kim who had already sat down. His food was gulped down in less than 5 minutes.

"You're father's taking a lunch break today, dear. We're going to meet him at Chez Cardinal at 12:30 to celebrate. Kimberly, you're more than welcome to come."

"Thanks, Mrs. Stoppable. I'd love to."

"Alright! Dinner with my parents and My best friend at one of my fave restaurants! Life doesn't get much better than that. Boo-ya!"

Kim smiled at her best friend's antics. After breakfast they spent a few hours watching T.V. In the living room before they all piled up in the stoppable van to go to dinner. Kim had to send her super intelligent car, Sadie, back to her house to clear up the driveway. Sadie had been given to Kim by the genius engineer that built her when he had built a new car for himself. Ron couldn't hide the fact he was a bit jealous that Kim could drive at first but after today so could he. He had failed his first driving test but months ago he had tried again and passed, and today was the day when his new license would take effect meaning he could drive without another driver in the car. It was just too bad he didn't have a car.

Kim had only been to Chez Cardinal once on a date with Josh Mankie. A failed date. Very much failed. Sure the young man acted civil in public but Kim soon found out that he was nothing but a lecherous teen when it was just him and a girl. Everyone had wondered for days where Mankie's black eye really came from after he had tried his "Charms" on Kim. Hopefully being here with Ron and his family would clear up all the bad memories for the teen hero.

Ron helped Kim out of the back seat of the van looking a little sheepish. "I'm sorry, K.P. I forgot this is where Josh tried to...Well you know."

"No big, Coming here with you and your family will be more then enough to clear my memories of that jerk and his advances." Kim shrugged like nothing had ever happened. But Ron knew better. He could remember his precious best friend crying on the phone for weeks after it had happened. She was always blaming herself for it, saying that she should have seen it coming. The bullies didn't mess with Ron anymore after they watched him go ape frenzy style on Josh Mankie's ass. Of course, Josh told everyone that his month in the hospital was because of a car wreck. Every guy in the boy's locker room knew better and no one tried anything with Kim Possible ever again.

The family was seated by a waitress into the large table where Ron's father was already sitting. "Ronald. Happy Birthday, son." His dad had said when they neared the large table. "Nice to see you came along, Kimberly."

"Thanks, Mr. Stoppable." Kim replied as she sat next to Ron across from his mother and father.

The meal went along nicely, everyone was having a good time. Talking and joking around. Telling stories from memories of Ron growing up. It was all interrupted by Mr. Stoppable's cell phone ringing. "Mr. Stoppable speaking." He said as he answered it. "I see. I'll send him into the parking lot right away then." He closed the phone and looked at Ron and Kim. "That was your older brother, Ronald. He wants to see you in the parking lot."

Ron's eyes widened as wide as they could be. "Brian's here?" He asked excitedly. With his parent's nod, the blond teenager was out of his seat and dragging Kim into the parking lot. Just as he had stepped out of the restaurant Ron saw a orange car with green graphics that depicted a samurai holding a katana shooting into the lot. The car squealed to a stop in front of the two teens and the Lamborghini style doors on either side opened. The man that stepped out of the driver's side was tall and a bit muscular with blond hair. The resemblance to Ron was unmistakable. The woman that stepped out of the passenger side was a very pretty brunette with beautiful green eyes.

Ron rushed to his brother and hugged him tightly. "Brian, I wasn't expecting you bro."

Brian Stoppable hugged back. "I haven't missed any of your birthdays yet have I?"

Kim nodded at the brunette. "Its nice to see you again, Valerie."

"You too, Kim. What's been going on?"

"Same old, same old. Ya know, just saving the world."

Ron released his older brother. "I'm so glad you both could make it. Mom told me about your engagement just the other day. I meant to call and congratulate you two. Now I get to say it in person. Congratulations."

Brian smiled. "After two years we decided it was time."

"I was so shocked when he popped the question." Valerie said.

Brian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Said she didn't think I was ever going to get up the nerve."

Ron laughed. It was good to see his brother and his girlfriend again. He hadn't seen them since their uncle's wedding. And Ron had always looked up to his brother.

"Anyways, Today is your day, Bro. So here." He handed Ron a small package. Ron tore into the box with childlike excitement and pulled out a silver watch with a rather large face.

"Awesome. I could use a new watch, my old one broke on a mission in Africa."

Kim rolled her eyes. "That's why I am always telling you not to wear jewelry on a mission."

Ron stuck his tongue out at his best friend as he placed the sliver band around his wrist.

"Trust me that one won't break easily." Brian pointed to the watch. "Its not just any watch either. Think of it as the new Ronnunicator. Hopefully you'll come up with a better name for it then that."

A voice coming from the watch's face pulled Ron's attention to it. Wade was there staring back at him. "This gift is actually from me Ron. But your brother wanted to give it to you since it went with his present."

Brian grinned. "Yeah and now onto my present to you.." He was cut off by Valerie's clearing her throat and glaring. "Right. I mean mine and Val's gift to you." Brian moved over to Ron and looked at the watch. "Press that button there, the one that says call."

Ron pressed the button and was presented with a list of names: Kim, Brian, Valerie, Wade and Marcus. "Press the one labeled Marcus." Brian instructed.

Ron did as told again but nothing happened. "Um bro I think Marcus is busy at the moment." Just as he said this a red sport's coupe pulled into the lot. Graphics on the side of the car depicted a black ninja with red eyes holding a sword horizontally above his head. Above the blade of the sword the word UNSTOPPABLE was written in black text.

Ron watched as the car got closer. "I don't know who this guy is but I like his car." he announced to his brother.

Brian smiled at his younger brother, "Glad you like it, Ron. 'Cuz that car is Marcus. And my gift to you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Believe me when I know a lot of you will say this story is Fast and Furious-ish. That was my plan. I love the F&F movies and I love KP. So why not bring the two together. Plus Ron just flat out needs some Props.


End file.
